What's a kiss feel like?
by blackm00n5
Summary: I phail at summaries, and titles. A young Kaoru asks Hikaru a question and doesn't expect the answer he gets. Shonen-ai, Hiittachiincest, don't like, don't read!


**A/M Bwuahaha, my firt attempt at Ouran and, what a surprise, I made it Hitachiincest, XD The only incest I like. Ok, anyway, on with zeh story.**

**DISCLAIMER~ I dun own ouran high school or the host club or the hitachiin twins.**

The elder of the Hitachiin twins sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the TV. It was a week after his twelfth birthday and he was watching a movie he had received as a gift. His twin stood in the door way, unnoticed. Kaoru let his eyes linger on his brother, who was wearing a blue pair of pajama pants and no shirt. He nervously thumbed the hem of his pajama shirt, nervous to ask the question on his mind. With one last preparation sigh, he slowly walked into the living room, his bare feet indented into the carpet.

"Hikaru?" He asked quietly.

Hikaru fumbled for the remote, pressing pause. He spun around onto his knees and gave his full attention to his younger brother. A small smile played along his lips as he waited. Kaoru took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He was unsure of what he was feeling, and it kind of scared him. Hikaru's smile faded and concern overtook his features. He stood up and wrapped an arm around his twin's shoulders.

"Are you okay, Kaoru?" He asked gently. Kaoru turned his head away, a faint blush tainting his cheeks.

"I….well….." Kaoru swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked down to the floor, the red on his cheeks deepening. Hikaru briefly noted that his ears were flushed slightly as well.

"Kaoru, is something wrong? Did someone hurt you?" the protective brother inside of the elder was surfacing. Kaoru shook his head, still reluctant to look at his brother.

Hikaru cupped Kaoru's chin in one of his hands and brought his face up to meet his eyes. His gaze was laced with worry and Kaoru momentarily stopped breathing. He felt his heart rate increase to a point where it was like a sped up clock alone, inside his head. He was completely unsure of what to make of this weird feeling inside of him, but he was sure it was an unnatural feeling for you to feel about your brother. Kaoru averted his gaze, terrified to look directly at his twin.

"Talk to me, Kaoru, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked quietly, clearly concerned about the younger. Kaoru crushed his eyes shut, and shook his head.

"Never mind! It's not important!" He burst out, turning to leave.

Hikaru grabbed his wrist and pulled him back around to face him. Kaoru wiped tears of embarrassment away with his free hand. His cheeks and nose were painted a becoming shade of red and if his heart beat any faster he'd probably have a heart attack.

"Kaoru. Tell me. Please…" Hikaru pleaded, desperate to know what was wrong. Kaoru took a long, deep breath and turned his head away.

"Can you tell me what a kiss feels like?" Kaoru mumbled barley loud enough for Hikaru to hear.

Hikaru's eyes widened in surprise. He let Kaoru's hand drop to his side and brought his own hand back to his side. The red on his brother's face deepened, if possible and he muttered an apology that the preteen didn't hear. Kaoru started backing up and Hikaru grabbed his shoulders. With a random burst of courage, he pulled his younger twin close to him and gently brushed his own lips across his. A gasp escaped Kaoru's mouth at his brother's actions.

Hikaru pulled his head back, his eyes now open and widened. His mouth was agape as he let what he had done sink in. They stared at each other, mouths open and eyes wide, neither knowing what to do. Kaoru took a breath and closed his eye. He brought his face to his brothers and pressed his lips on Hikaru's. The latter closed his eyes and puckered his lips ever so slightly. They stood like that for a few mere seconds before they both pulled away. Kaoru gave a shy smile.

"I think I like kisses." He said. Hikaru let a small smile stretch across his features.

"Me too."

**A/N Yay for young hittachiincest!! It's super Kawaii!! I fail epically at un-cliché ideas. **


End file.
